This invention relates generally to processes and systems for feeding animals in a feedlot, and more particularly, to a computerized process and system for assigning and delivering feed to each of a plurality of feed bunks in a feedlot.
Feedlots generally feed thousands of head of cattle or other animals at various stages of growth. Cattle within a feedlot are physically contained in cattle pens, each pen typically having a feed bunk to receive feed. Ownership of particular cattle in the feedlot is defined by a unique lot number. The number of cattle in an owner's lot can vary and may occupy a fraction of or one or more cattle pens. Within a particular pen, cattle are fed the same feed ration, i.e., the same type of ration and ration quantity. A feedlot thus generally comprises a large number of pens to accommodate cattle at various growth stages or cattle that require special feeding because they are sick, undernourished, etc.
Feeding animals in a large feedlot is a complex and time-consuming task because of the large number of ration quantities to be determined each day and delivered to each pen for deposit in an associated feed bunk. Generally, feeding cattle in a feedlot is a two-step process that may be followed once or more a day. First, the feed bunk of each pen must be checked to determine the ration quantity to be fed to the cattle therein at the next feeding. Second, feed trucks loaded with the appropriate ration quantities are driven to the feed bunks and the ration quantity for each is dispensed.
The first step is known as "reading" the bunks to determine the feed assignments. The person reading the bunks drives past all the active cattle pens in the feedlot in a pickup truck or other high profile vehicle and visually estimates the amount of feed left in each bunk from the prior feeding. The amount of feed then assigned depends on several factors, including the number of cattle in the pen, type of ration desired, the amount of feed remaining from a prior feeding, weather, consumption trends, ration changes, etc. Information on these factors, if available to the person, is written on a "yard sheet" carried in the truck that also includes the pen number and lot number of the cattle being fed. From what the driver sees in each bunk and from reviewing the consumption history on the yard sheet, he notes on a separate "feed card" whether the ration quantity should be changed, along with the lot number, ration number, and pen number. The feed cards are then gathered back at a central office to determine the loading of various feed trucks and the assignment of pens to be serviced by the trucks.
The present system of reading feed bunks for assigning feed is slow, inaccurate, and subject to error in entering data. The person reading the bunks attempts to drive close enough to each bunk to see the feed, often before the sun has risen or in dim early morning light. Without stopping the vehicle, the driver must read the pen number, review the yard sheet, and write down feed assignments for the pen on a feed card. Once all the assignment data on the feed cards is gathered together, considerable time is then spent matching rations numbers and ration quantities with pen numbers, and determining the feed truck routing for delivering the feed as quickly as possible to the bunks. Loads are assigned to a truck according to the ration number, pounds of feed to make a full truck, and the route to be followed in delivering to the pens. This portion of the first step is done manually and takes from 15 minutes to 2 hours, depending upon the size of the feedlot. Moreover, often no yard sheet is accessible at the pens and the feed assignments are made without the advantage of this information.
The second step of the process is delivery of feed to the appropriate pens. From the data gathered on the feed cards, a pen ticket is prepared for each of the cattle pens which bears the desired ration quantity. The ration quantities for a number of pens are then weighed and placed in a feed truck for delivery to the feed bunks. Each feed truck typically carries only one type of ration and has a scale for weighing quantities loaded or discharged from the truck, and a conveyor for conveying feed into the bunks. At the feed bunk of a cattle pen, the operator discharges the appropriate ration quantity by noting the desired loss of weight of ration from the truck on its scale. At the beginning and end of the weighing, the operator inserts the ticket into the scale to record the beginning and ending weights. From these weights the amount actually discharged can be determined. These tickets are then taken to the central office at the end of the route and the information manually entered into an accounting system to charge the feed cost to each cattle lot owner.
This feeding step, like the reading of the feed bunks, is labor intensive and time-consuming. The feed truck route and feed rations must all be calculated by hand from the information on the feed cards. Transferring data from pen tickets to the accounting system is also subject to error. Moreover, there is nothing in the present system to actively warn the feed truck operator if he is dispensing the wrong ration type or ration quantity in a cattle pen.